1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to powdered cosmetic preparations prepared in the form of compressed tablets without the use of a pan. The pressed tablets provide for a more facile use of the powdered cosmetic, that is, without any of the disadvantages resulting from the use of the cosmetic in loose powder form, e.g., messiness, loss of powder by spilling, and other known disadvantages.
The cosmetic formulations of the present invention have good pay-off and would include those commonly used as cheek rouge, face powders, blushes, eye shadow, highlighter, and others such as fragrance bead or deodorant powder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has disclosed the preparation of powdered compressed cosmetics which require the use of special components and/or processing aids or conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,034 discloses the preparation of sticks of pressed cosmetic powder which contain 40 to 90% chalk.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,207 discloses the preparation of pressed cosmetics having a frosted pearl effect and which contain about 30-90% of a nacreous material such as mica, bismuth oxychloride or mica coated with titanium dioxide or bismuth oxychloride.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,931 requires the presence of a hydroxypropyl-etherified glycolipid ester to prevent cracking if the compressed powder is dropped or dried.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,358,286, 4,459,285, 4,569,839, 4,581,230 and 4,767,618 disclose, in part, the preparation of various cosmetic preparations containing pulverized particles of flowers or plants with certain thickening agents.
U.S Pat. No. 4,534,963 discloses high pearlescent pressed powder eye shadow compositions made with 40-80% of nacreous material and other components such as micronized polyethylene wax and certain tetraesters.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,591,502 and 4,609,545 disclose the use of certain hydrocarbon waxes as compressing aids for cosmetic powders.
U.S. Pat No. 4,650,672 discloses a multicolored pressed cosmetic powder formed from grains of various pigments.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,562 discloses the use of an admixture of finely divided silica and finely divided polyethylene fibers as a binding agent for certain cosmetic formulations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,138 discloses the use of calcium sulfate hemihydrate in the formation of a shaped pigmented cosmetic powder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,331 discloses the use of colored flaky pigment compositions in cosmetics.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,333 discloses the use of stones or pearls of color coated titanated mica particles for eye shadow or blusher formulations.
It is an object of the present invention is to provide pressed cosmetic powders without the use of an aqueous medium or a molding pan.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a pressed cosmetic powder having good pay-off properties.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a kit of several different pressed cosmetic powders having various colors so that the users can blend such colors to obtain personally desired shades and mixtures of such colors.